goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
The Save-Ums kill the Backyardigans/Ungrounded
Summary Shimajiro and his friends and classmates do a good job for killing the Backyardigans. Transcript *Shimajiro: Let's see what's on TV today! *Mimirin: We sure hope Maple Town is on. *Pablo: (on TV) Hi, I'm Pablo! *Tyrone: (on TV) My name's Tyrone! *Uniqua: (on TV) I'm Uniqua! *Tasha: (on TV) I'm Tasha! *Austin: (on TV) And my name's Austin! *Backyardigans: (on TV) And we're your backyard friends, the Backyardigans! *(Shimajiro and his friends and classmates are shocked) *Torippii: What? The Backyardigans? That show is a rip-off to Maple Town! *Nyakki: Yeah, they instead escape from their homes for useless reasons! We were hoping for something like Jimmy Neuton! *Ramurin: I know. We're going to kill them and replace them with our show. *(Shimajiro and his friends and classmates leave home) *Sharptooth: GET BACK HERE KATE SMITH AND LEO TUCKER OR ELSE FACE MY TEETH! FACE IT! *(at Nick Jr) *Shimajiro: This is where the Backyardigans are on. *Backyardigans: We've got the whole wide world in our yard to explore. *Shimajiro and his friends and classmates: (offscreen) (in unison, with some of Shimajiro’s classmates doing dragon, weretiger and werebear roars from Altered Beast Arcade and Nyakki and Kento doing banshee yells from X-Men) (normal voices) Not so fast, Backyardigans! *Pablo: Huh? Who goes where? (sees Shimajieo and his friends and classmates) Oh no, it's Shimajiro and his friends and classmates, and their show isn't made by Nick Jr.! *Shimajiro: Yes, it's us! *Tyrone: What are you doing here? *Mimirin: First of all, we can't believe you were bad users. Second, you kept making grounded and violent threat videos out of us and other innocent people. And third, we're going to kill you because you've been here too long! *Tasha: How about a duel? *Ramurin: We accept! *MUGEN Announcer: Shimajiro & Friends vs. Backyardigans! Ready? Fight! *(progress) *Shimajiro: Now to finish you off! Any last words? *Uniqua: Please don't kill us, we love Nick Jr so much! *Mimirin: It doesn't matter of what you think. *(Due to violence, test saying “Later Shimajiro wins against the Backyardigans” shows up on a blue background, and after that...) *MUGEN Announcer: You win! *Shimajiro: Yay! We killed the Backyardigans! *(at Angelica's room) *Angelica: I wonder if the Backyardigans are on TV. *TV Announcer: We interrupt your program. Here's because, while the Wild Kratts credits are rolling, the Backyardigans were killed by Shimajiro and his friends and classmates So the Backyardigans' show is not coming up. If you want to watch it, get it on DVD. Let's skip to Thomas and Friends, here on Discovery Kids. *Angelica: (in Pinkie Pie's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! *(Drew and Charlotte walk up to Angelica) *Drew: What's wrong, Angelica? Why are you crying? *Angelica: The Backyardigans are killed by Shimajiro and his friends and classmates. *Charlotte: Shimajiro and friends, did you kill the Backyardigans? *Shimajiro: Yes, lady. Because they have been bad users and their show is made by Paramount. *Angelica: No no no! How could you? (cries in Plum Pudding's voice) *Drew: Ummm... they are truly bad users on the planet.. Angelica will..... deserve this... and You... *(pause) *Charlotte: Are... *(another pause) *Drew and Charlotte: Now ungrounded. *Angelica: What? Shimajiro and his friends are now ungrounded for killing the Backyardigans? *Drew: Yes! And guess what, Angelica? *Angelica: What? *Drew: You're grounded for becoming a fan of the Backyardigans! The reason why they got killed is because they have been bad users too long and also their cartoon is made by Paramount! *Charlotte: Now you'll be forced to watch Shimajiro cartoons for the rest of your life! *Angelica: Back off you all! I wish all of you were sent to the prehistoric times where you get dumped into the volcano and eaten by dinosaurs. *Drew: Angelica, how dare you wish us sent to the prehistoric times? That's it! *Tommy Shimano: Prepare for some injury!!!! *(Robbie Rotten then hides Tommy Shimano beating Angelica up) *Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Series based on The Save-Ums